


Adoration

by rainbowwrites



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Victor has it bad, Worship, its mostly feelings with a side of porn, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowwrites/pseuds/rainbowwrites
Summary: "The time would come soon when he would have to be the one reminding the world that Yuuri was his, when his beloved was a star.He was always a star to Victor."Victor takes his time letting Yuuri know he loves him.





	

“You’re so beautiful, Yuuri.”

_Don’t you dare take your eyes off me._

Victor could never, even if he tried. If he had thought Yuuri was beautiful when he first saw the video of him, there was no word for the Yuuri he knew now. He was elegant, seductive and totally demanding of Victor’s attention, even when he didn’t ask for it. He kissed down Yuuri’s chest, drinking in the soft pants and purrs he was receiving. People had said Yuuri was lucky, to have the great Victor Nikiforov as his coach and mentor.

They had no idea what they were talking about. Victor was the lucky one. 

He was lucky to be the one to see Yuuri like this, naked and open to him. This wasn’t even the Yuuri they saw during the Eros performance. This Yuuri was raw, looking at Victor with eyes so dark that Victor felt he could fall into them if he wasn’t careful. 

Victor wanted to kiss every inch of Yuuri, wanted to just wrap him up and keep him by his side. But it was always enough to see the way Yuuri would beam at him after each performance and know he would be the one Yuuri would run to first. He knew that no one else saw Yuuri looking down on them like this. When opportunities to make Yuuri feel like the centre of the whole world came up, Victor would be stupid not to take them. As he kissed further down, tracing the lines of Yuuri’s hipbones with his tongue, Victor saw Yuuri’s eyes briefly flutter, breathing in just a little bit harder. 

“Please, Victor, don’t tease me.”  
“I would never.” Yuuri laughed a little but it came out breathless, cutting short on a gasp when Victor pressed his lips gently to his cock. He let his breath ghost over it and smirked at the small whine Yuuri made, pressing his hips forward slightly as Victor moved back, not giving Yuuri what he wanted. He got a frustrated noise and an attempted glare for his efforts, but Victor only laughed quietly before placing a quick kiss to the head. Any attempt to be angry on Yuuri’s part was abandoned after that. 

“Victor.”  
“Say please, Yuuri~” Victor couldn’t help himself. Yuuri was just so pretty like this and he never claimed to be a saint.  
“P-please, Victor. Please, just…” Victor wanted to say he smirked again and he definitely tried, but even he could feel the amount of adoration on his face.  
“You’re so pretty, love. You always ask so nicely for me. I could never say no to you, you’re the most beautiful thing.” Yuuri swallowed audibly at that. It was a good thing that he liked it when Victor spoke to him like this, because Victor would never be able to stop.

Victor took just the head into his mouth, sucking gently and flicking his tongue over the slit. He could feel Yuuri sigh then gasp, still staring at Victor. He moved his mouth off briefly to kiss and bite at Yuuri’s thighs. He knew it always left him quivering and slightly desperate and Victor could forget anything else that ever happened to him, but he could never forget how to please his Yuuri. 

“I could look at you like this forever, darling.” Victor licked gently at a spot he had bitten, knowing it would be a stark bruise in the morning. He loved knowing Yuuri went out on the ice with those marks on him, where only Victor knew. The time would come soon when he would have to be the one reminding the world that Yuuri was his, when his beloved was a star.

He was always a star to Victor.

Victor moved to his other thigh, praising it with teeth and tongue all over again. Yuuri was making soft noises, little sighs and gasps and moans that Victor drank in. He could have stayed there forever, leaving red marks against pale skin, listening to Yuuri’s tone get needier as he started to fidget. It may have been cruel to drag this out for him, but Victor was a selfish man and he adored having Yuuri like this.

“V-Victor, please…” Victor hushed him, mouth trailing closer – but slowly, so slowly – to his cock, kissing every inch of skin he could along the way.  
“I’ve got you, love. I’ve always got you.” He had never meant to fall in love with Yuuri. He had only meant to keep the spark in his career and help someone with such clear potential rise up. But Victor was here, licking up Yuuri’s shaft and smiling to himself when he felt Yuuri buck slightly and whimper. He knew Yuuri could feel his smile and when Victor looked up Yuuri managed a shaky smile back at him. His face was flushed, hair a mess and still making little whines and pants. Victor felt himself fall in love all over again every time he saw Yuuri like that.

“Look at you, Yuuri. You’re so stunning.” Yuuri’s breath hitched and he let it out in a moan when Victor kissed and licked at him. One of Yuuri’s hands had found its way to Victor’s hair, just letting it fall through his fingers over and over again.

Things like this made him really consider growing it out again.

“Look at how good you are, letting me do this to you. You’re so good, Yuuri. You’re perfect.” The fingers in Victor’s hair tightened and he shivered. His Yuuri knew him so well; he could have Victor at his mercy if he wanted. But Yuuri had done so well, winning over the crowds like he did, landing jumps he had struggled with in the beginning. Victor wanted to make sure Yuuri knew how brilliant he was.

Victor found it in himself to stop talking long enough to take Yuuri back into his mouth, slowly sinking down to the base and relishing in the low moan Yuuri let out in response. Victor never took his eyes off Yuuri. He never wanted to miss a moment, wanted to watch Yuuri’s eyes close only to fly open again each time Victor moved his tongue just the way he liked, gasping and moaning his name like it was the only thing Yuuri knew. Victor revelled in the absolutely obscene sound Yuuri made when he pulled back to tongue the head, letting the tip of his tongue drag slowly over the slit. 

Every move Victor made was to please Yuuri. He wanted Yuuri to know how beautiful he was and how much Victor adored him. If he was given the chance to go back to when he first saw Yuuri dancing his routine, giving each movement emotion no one else had shown Victor, then he would go to Japan all over again. There was nothing anyone could offer Victor to make him give up Yuuri; Victor had been a fool to even suggest that he could give up being his coach. 

Above him, Yuuri was shaking and writhing. Every other breath was Victor’s name and Victor could see him struggling to keep his eyes open. 

_Keep your eyes on me, and I will never take mine off you._

Yuuri had promised him after his Eros performance and he had definitely meant it. The intense gaze Yuuri had given him the entire time had made Victor weak. But watching those moments where he lost himself and his eyes slid close or threw his head back did something else entirely. Victor took Yuuri in to the base, hollowing his cheeks and holding himself there for a few moments before pulling back. Yuuri moaned long and low as he did, staring at Victor with a sort of wide-eyed wonder. 

“V-Victor, aah—“ Yuuri couldn’t keep his eyes on Victor anymore, not when Victor was alternating between swirling his tongue around the head and swallowing Yuuri down completely, moaning slightly himself as he did so. There was nothing he enjoyed more than making Yuuri feel good like this. The hand in his hair tightened even more and Victor knew Yuuri was not going to last much longer. He didn’t need to draw this out any longer – it would be cruel to keep Yuuri on the edge like this when he has already taken his time already.

“Victor, I can’t, I’m—“ Victor moaned slightly in acknowledgement, an almost desperate want to watch Yuuri as he came taking over him.  
“I know, darling, I know. You’ve done so well, let go for me.” Yuuri keened and let his head fall back, noises and breath coming faster the closer he got. It only took Victor taking him in completely again before Yuuri was shouting a strangled, cut-off sound that could have been Victor’s name. Victor lapped at Yuuri as he pulled his mouth away, cleaning him before Yuuri fidgeted at the oversensitivity. 

He kissed every part of Yuuri’s face while he Yuuri got his breath back. His face was still flushed and his hair was a mess, although Victor could guess that his was no better. Yuuri’s hand was still in his hair, no longer pulling but lazily stroking his fingers through it. Victor let his eyes close – people playing with his hair always made him sleepy. When he opened his eyes again Yuuri’s brows had furrowed slightly, making Victor worry a little. That was definitely not the reaction he wanted to see after sucking Yuuri off.

“What is it, Yuuri? Is everything okay?”  
“No, I mean yeah! It was great, but don’t you…” Ah, that was the problem. Victor couldn’t help but smile – Yuuri’s confidence had come forward in leaps and Victor was sure he was creating a monster but sometimes that shyness that he had first seen crept back. How Yuuri managed to capture both sex appeal and cuteness was beyond Victor, but that was his Yuuri. He always kept Victor on his feet even when he didn’t mean to.

“Don’t you worry about me, Yuuri. You’ve made me sleepy now~” Victor flopped down next to Yuuri, pulling him next to his side. He felt Yuuri smile against his chest, still stroking his hair.

“Sleep well, Victor.” Yuuri’s voice was small and slightly slurred, already half-asleep. Victor smiled back at him, pressing gentle kisses to Yuuri’s head.  
“Goodnight, darling.”

He really was in so deep.

**Author's Note:**

> This went under the working title of "Victor tries to give Yuuri a blowjob but won't shut up".  
> Yuuri? Yuri? Viktor? Victor? Who the hell knows my guys.  
> Well I guess my big return to fanfic writing is 2am feelings porn. Also I love the idea of Victor using pet names like the sap he is  
> Please let me know if you have anything to say or any ideas: sinkissedwriting.tumblr.com


End file.
